Benutzer:Hippogreifer
Über mich Ich bin der Hippogreifer und spiele Leidenschaftlich Elder Scrolls. Mein Charakter ist ein Nord mit dem Namen Malornus. Ich bin ein großer Jäger und besitze ein Haus in Falkenring das ich mit Lucia und Sylgja teile. Außerdem wohnt noch der gute Meeko bei mir, und Faendal als Vogt. Mein Tagesablauf: # Um 9:00 jage ich in den Feldern von Weißlauf # Besuche ich den Trunkenen Jägersmann # Trinke ich eine Runde mit Brenuin. # Attackiere ich ein paar Sturmmäntel # Komme gegen 17:00 nach Hause und spiele mit Lucia # Esse ich zu Abend # Lege mich hin Ich bete zu Hircine( Versuche es zumindest), bin auch Werwolf und Zuhörer in der Dunklen Bruderschaft. Leider bin ich ein kleiner Unhold, und schlachte manchmal verletzte Sturmmäntel ab. Hier sind meine Beiträge... * Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Trunkener Jägersmann * Hircine * Hirsch * Elch * Jagdgründe * Hund Mein Steckbrief * 1. Dein Name ist? -->Tim * 2. Welche Spitznamen trägst du außerdem? -->Timi * 3. Bist du im Frühling, Sommer, Herbst oder Winter geboren? --> Frühling * 4. Kannst du Rad schlagen? --> Glaub nicht, warte ich probieren es mal! Nö, kann ich nicht * 5. Klaust du manchmal? --> Nur in Elder Scrolls * 6. Bist du Fußballfan? --> Nein * 7. Dein Lieblingsfußballlied ist ...? --> Ich bin zwar kein Fan aber egal... * 8. Am liebsten hörst du ...? --> Musik aus den Achtzigern * 9. Kannst du dich am Ellbogen lecken? --> Das kann eigentlich keiner * 10. Hast du Löcher in deinen Socken? --> Ich werde gezwungen die dann wegzuwerfen * 11. Magst du Steckbriefe? --> Kommt darauf an, wie lang sie sind. * 12. Wie alt bist du, wenn die nächste WM stattfindet? --> 19 * 13. Was hast\hattest du in Mathe? --> Eine 4 * 14. Bist du musikalisch? --> Nein * 15. Hast du schon mal Papier gegessen? --> Dazu möchte ich nichts sagen * 16. Welche Farbe haben deine Socken? --> Unterschiedlich * 17. Wo würdest du gerne mal Ferien machen? --> Schottland und Neuseeland * 18. Kannst du jonglieren? --> Nö:-) * 19. Was willst heut noch machen? --> Mal schauen * 20. Deine Lieblingsfilme sind ...? --> Herr der Ringe, Harry Potter, Star Wars… * 21. Magst du Fantasy? --> Ich vergöttere Fantasy :D * 22. Hast du Herr der Ringe gelesen? --> Ja, in etwa 15 mal * 23. Die Filme gesehen? -->Jap☺ * 24. Wie fandest du die Bücher bzw. die Filme? --> Besser geht es nicht * 25. Dein meistgebrauchter Nickname im Internet ist ...? --> Boah, keine Ahnung, hab so viele * 26. Wie spät ist es? --> 9:42 * 27. Welches Wetter? --> Neblig * 28. Wo liegt deiner Meinung nach der Unterschied zwischen Feen und Elfen? --> Feen haben Flügel und Elfen sind humanoid. * 29. Das letzte Wort, das du gesagt hast? --> Hey! * 30. Bist du verliebt? --> Keine Zeit * 31. Magst du Schwerter? --> Mein Nachbar ist Schmied und hat mir eins gemacht * 32. Was ist mit Bögen? --> Bögen sind super, hab sogar selber einen Langbogen * 33. Wenn du ein Ungeheuer sein müsstest – welches dann? --> Die FETTE Ratte die ich mal überfahren hab * 34. WÄHLE: Hard Rock oder Pop --> Pop * 35. WÄHLE: Lordi oder Robbie Williams --> Robbie Williams * 36. WÄHLE: Einhorn oder Phönix --> Phönix * 37. WÄHLE: Ein Element --> Feuer * 38. WÄHLE: Roman oder Sachbuch --> Roman * 39. WÄHLE: Fantasy oder Science Fiction --> Beides * 40. WÄHLE: Schwert oder Bogen --> Beides * 41. WÄHLE: Haarbürste oder Kamm --> Kamm * 42. Greifen wir zurück auf Frage 9. Hast du nach dem Durchlesen VERSUCHT, dich am Ellbogen zu lecken? --> Woher weist du das? * 43. Deutschland – Weltmeister der Herzen! Ja oder nein? --> Wer hat sich das hier ausgedacht? * 44. Deine Augenfarbe? --> Blau * 45. Lieblingsspruch? -->Das Denken ist zwar jedem erlaubt, aber nicht jeder ist dazu fähig * * 46. Um noch einmal zu WÄHLEN: Schwarz oder weiß * 47. Und noch mal. WÄHLE: Sakrileg oder Artemis Fowl --> Kann ich beides nicht ab * 48. Glaubst du an Gott? --> Ja ich glaube an mich. * 49. Hast du schon mal einen Jungen/Mädchen geküsst (aus Liebe)? --> Privat… * 50. Willst du später Kinder haben? --> Weiß nicht * 51. Würdest du dich als sportlich bezeichnen? --> Kommt auf die Disziplin an * 52. Schon mal auf einem Nagelbrett gesessen? --> Ja, im Zirkus * 53. Fluch der Karibik geguckt? --> Ja, und ich bin mir nicht sicher ob noch ein Teil rauskommt. * 54. Bist du Herr-der-Ringe-Fan? --> Ich liebe es * 55. Was wärst du gerne, wenn du kein Mensch wärst? --> Ein Rusahirsch * 56. Die historische Person, die dir am meisten gefällt? --> Napoleon Bonaparte * 57. Hast du den Steckbrief von einem Jungen oder einem Mädchen? --> Wie ist das gemeint? * 58. Je ein Begriff mit F, S, K, der dir spontan einfällt? --> Für Super Killer * 59. Glaubst du an das Schicksal? --> Nein * 60. Was hörst du gerade? --> Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix Hörbuch * 61. Ist dein Fenster offen? --> Auf Kipp * 62. Beschreibe ein auffälliges Merkmal an dir. --> Ich bin (leider) Waffennarr, Hatte schon mit 12 mein erstes Luftgewehr = * 63. Eissorte? --> Schokolade, aber nur dunkle * 64. Buch? --> Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind * 65. Wort? --> Geradezugrepetiergewehr * 67. Aufenthaltsort? --> Bett * 68. Computerspiel? --> Skyrim * 69. Gesellschaftsspiel? --> Spiel des Lebens * 70. Sportart? --> Schießen * 71. Sportspiel? --> FIFA☺ * 72. Klamotten? --> Fedora * 73. Süßigkeit? --> Lindt Zartbitterschokolade * 74. Beschäftigung? --> Zocken, Jagen(Ja, ich hab einen Jagdschein) * 75. Schulfach? --> Politik und Geschichte * 76. Musik? --> Hab ich schon erläutert * 77. Star (Schauspieler, Sänger etc.)? --> Harrison Ford, Bernhard Hill, Peter Jackson * 78. Baum? --> Ipè * 79. Blume? --> Jerusalem-Tulpe * 80. Lied? --> Protectors of the Earth - Two Steps from hell * 81. GEOlino-Pinboard? --> Hä??? * 82. Ausrede? --> Hab… zu Hause vergessen * 83. Witz? --> Geht eine schwangere Frau in eine Bäckerei und sagt: "Ich krieg ein Brot" Darauf der Bäcker: "Sachen gibt's! * 84. Kinofilm? --> Goodfellas * 85. Fantasywesen? --> Säbelzahntiger * 86. Comic? --> Lustiges Taschenbuch * 87. Ballspiel? --> Kloppball, muss ich nicht erklären, hab ich mir vor Jahren selber ausgedacht * 88. Getränk? --> Limonade * 89. Band? --> Two Steps from Hell * 90. Musical? --> Nö * 91. Landschaft? --> Wald * 92. Fähigkeit (übernatürliche)? --> Telekinese * 93. Stift (Füller, Kugelschreiber etc.)? --> Edding * 94. Farbstift? --> Faber Castell Königsblau * 95. Schmuck? --> So was verabscheute ich * 96. Wildtier? --> Rusahirsch * 97. Freizeitpark? --> Legoland☺ * 98. Attraktion im Freizeitpark? --> Der ganze Park * 99. Gemälde? --> Der Schrei * 100. Wetter? --> 22°Celsius, Sonnifg * 101. Spielst du Playmobil oder Lego? --> Lego, ich baue Welten damit * 102. Wie findest du die Red Hot Chili Peppers? --> Ganz Nice * 103. Warst du heute schon schwimmen? --> Habe vor... * 104. Wann warst du zuletzt baden? --> gestern * 105. Das langweiligste Fach ist deiner Meinung nach ...? --> Mathe * 106. Was magst du überhaupt nicht? --> Mangas, Dummheit, Dolores Umbridge * 107. Welches Essen hasst du? --> Pizza * 108. Beschreibe mir bitte das Gefühl HASS. --> Das Gehirn läuft heiß, weil es eine Person oder ein Objekt dermaßen verabscheut ������ * 109. Wie isst du deine Spaghetti? --> Gabel * 110. Gehst du diesen Sommer zelte * Nein * * 111. Gehst du ab und zu im See oder Fluss baden? --> Keine Zeit * 112. Wenn du auffallen willst, was tust du dann? --> Ich will aber nicht auffallen! * 113. Welcher bekannte Bösewicht aus einem Roman wärst du gerne? --> General Grievous * 114. Bist du zappelig? --> Etwas * 115. Findest du dich verrückt? --> Natürlich�� * 116. Wie wirkt der Vollmond auf dich? --> Mir wachsen Haare und ich werde zum Werwolf aufgrund des Fluchs des Lykantropen :-) * 117. Hast du schon einmal einen Wettbewerb gewonnen? --> Wrestling, aber Just for Fun * 118. Wenn ja, was für einen? Wenn nein, an welchem willst du noch teilnehmen? --> Siehe da oben. * 119. Schreibst du gern Geschichten? --> Zufällig Ja * 120. Hast du auf GEOlino-Forum schon mehr als 150 Beiträge stehen? --> Was ist Geolino? * 121. Was soll dein Avatar darstellen? --> Mich * 122. Wie bist du auf deinen Nickname gekommen? --> Als ich das erste mal Harry Potter gesehen 3 gesehen hab wusste ich es * 123. Wer ist dein Lieblingsfußballspieler, wer deine Lieblingsfußballspielerin? --> Julian Draxler * 124. Bist du ein Fan von irgendetwas? --> Elder Scrolls * 125. Bist du Pfadfinder? --> ne * 126. Gehörst du einer Religion an? --> Ja, Atheismus * 127. Hast du die Bibel komplett gelesen? --> Ja * 128. Wann hast du zuletzt eine Ananas gegessen? --> Als ich zuletzt Durchfall hatte * 129. Hmmm ... und eine Wassermelone? --> Sommer * 130. Die letzte Krankheit, die du hattest? --> Erkältung * 131. Hast du heute Hausaufgaben auf? --> Es ist Sonntag!!! * 132. Freust du dich auf die Ferien? --> Schön wärs * 133. Was würdest du mit 20 € tun? --> Neue Munition kaufen * 134. Verwendest du die Anrede „Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren“? --> Wenn es sein muss * 135. Heute schon Erdbeeren gegessen? --> Ja * 136. Wärst du lieber Ritter oder Pirat? --> Ritter * 137. Bist du eigentlich brav in der Schule? --> Ja * 138. Verlierst du gegenüber deinen Lehrern auch mal die Nerven? --> Manchmal wär ich kurz davor * 139. Hast du Geschwister oder wünscht du dir welche? --> Ja, hab einen Bruder * 140. Mit welcher Schrift schreibst du gerade? --> Arial * 141. Welche Größe? --> 12 * 142. Hattest du schon mal ein Worddokument bzw. ein Rag Time Dokument über 1,000 Megabite? --> WTF, so viel kann ich gar nicht schreiben * 143. Wenn JA, war denn das da drin auch alles richtiger Text wie ein Manuskript? Wenn NEIN, wie viele Kilobite hatte dann dein Dokument? --> ……………was? * 145. Glaubst du, ich überbiete die 180 Fragen von dagra? (hä hä hä an dagra) --> Klar. * 146. Schreibst du linksbündig oder in Blocksatz? --> linksbündig außer im Buch. * 147. Hast du Sakrileg von Dan Brown gelesen? --> Nö * 148. Wenn es heute null Grad sind und es morgen doppelt so kalt werden soll, wie kalt ist es dann morgen? --> 0 * 149. Was magst du am Deutschunterricht am liebsten (GAR NICHTS wird NICHT gewertet)? --> Geschichten schreiben * 150. Hattest du als Mädchen bei den Bundes Jugend Spielen schon einmal über 1000 Punkte und als Junge über 850? --> Ich hatte mal 113… * 151. Wie bist du in Schwimmen? --> Gold * 152. Was könntest du wohl als dein größtes Talent bezeichnen? (Mehrfachnennung möglich) --> Schleichen, Zocken, Kochen * 153. Hast du schon mal ein T-Shirt bemalt? --> Ja * 154. Was isst du gleich? --> Pute vom Grill * 155. Wie lang wird deine Liebe halten? --> Ich halte nicht viel... * 156. Was magst du lieber, Äpfel oder Birnen? --> Apfel * 157. Hast du Brieffreunde? --> Nein * 158. Wenn ja, woher kommen die? --> Ich hab NEIN gesagt������ * 159. Hat der Admin schon mal einen Beitrag von dir nicht veröffentlicht? --> Nein * 160. Hatte dein PC schon mal einen Virus? --> Viele * 161. Wie viele Bücher stehen auf deinem Regal? --> etwa 700 * 162. Was liest du gerade? --> Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix * 163. Was willst du bald lesen? --> Ich lese sehr bald die Elder Scrolls Romane * 164. Was hast du gerade gelesen? --> Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch * 165. Nimmst du aktiv an Rollenspielen im Internet teil? --> Nein * 166. Wenn ja, schriftliche oder Games? Wenn nein, hast du Lust eines zu starten? --> Keine Lust * 167. Wollen wir auf dem Pinboard VON MIR - FÜR EUCH ein Rollenspiel starten? --> Jetzt hör mit deinem Pinboard auf. * 168. Hast du Pflanzen im Zimmer? --> 3 Kakteen * 169. Trägst du gerade ein T-Shirt? --> Ja * 170. Ein Schweißband? --> nö * 171. Dein Hintergrund aufm PC, beschreibst du ihn bitte? --> Mein erster Bock * 172. Hast du auch ALLE Fragen beantwortet? --> Wahrscheinlich * 173. Hast du den Herr-der-Ringe-Soundtrack? --> Ja * 174. Welches sind deine Lieblingscharaktere (aus Romanen)? --> König Theoden, General Grievous * 175. Fährst du mit dem Bus zur Schule? --> Früher mal * 176. Filme welchen Genres schaust du am liebsten? --> Fantasy * 177. Wie fandest du diesen Steckbrief? --> Zu lang * 178. Wie lang ist dein längstes Lineal? --> 30 cm * 179. Wie groß bist du? --> 1,82 * 180. Beschreibe dich mit drei (mehr oder weniger knappen) Sätzen, bitte. --> Ich bin Ehrgeizig. Ich bin Intelligent. ich mag Hunde * 181. Wovor hast du total Angst? --> Tiefes Wasser * 182. Dein letzter Traum? --> Der ist verstörend, also: Mein alter Mathelehrer, mein Bruder und eine seltsame Katzenfrau verfolgen mich und wollen meine Haut zu Wolle spinnen. Ich kann entkommen und gehe aus meinem Haus und da steht ein hässliches Männlein das mich verfolgt und mir eine Pfanne an den Kopf wirft. Da endet der Traum * 183. Was würdest du niemals tun? --> Meine Freunde verraten und nackt durch ein Kloster laufen * 184. Wie heißt dein Roman bzw. wie würde er heißen? --> Peter von der Müllabfuhr * 185. Hast du noch was zu sagen? --> Ich mag aber nicht noch was sagen * 186. Hast du Initialien (brauchst sie nicht zu nennen)? --> TB * 187. Was bedeutet dein Name? --> Unterdrücker * 188. Wie viele lose Papierblätter fliegen auf deinem Schreibtisch herum? --> 8 * 189. Das beste zu dieser Zeit, dein Lichtblick in der Dunkelheit? --> Mein Hund * 190. Ein Zitat, bitte. Es muss nicht von dir sein. --> Lieber aufrecht sterben, als auf Knien leben * 191. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte.bitte --> Heureka!!!!!!!!!!! --> * 192. Warum hast du (k)eine Signatur? --> Kann ich mir eh nicht merken * 193. Wie viele Poster hängen in deinem Zimmer? --> 2 * 194. Hast du Probleme mit deinen Knien (Kniescheiben raus etc.)? -->Was ist das für eine Frage?!? * 195. Wie bist du insgesamt in Sport? --> Unbelehrbar * 196. Redest du viel und diskutierst du gerne? --> Niemand will mit mir diskutieren, da ich immer gewinne!!! * 197. Frage 145: Falls du NEIN angetippt hast, bist du KEIN Wahrsager. Karriere beendet! --> OK �� * 198. So, noch ein Zitat. Von DIR, bitte. --> Sowas mach ich nie wieder.